My Guilty Crown
by Jelloe
Summary: 2 years have passed. Shu tried his best to get over Inori with the help of Ayase. Things were going well until one month, Shu began having dreams of the one she loved. Maybe there is a chance of bringing back Inori. Genomes were taking over the scientific industry leading to more danger in the world. Will there be another void genome created? Will there be another Lost Christmas?
1. Chapter 1 - Dreams and Tea

**HEY GUYS! It's been a year now ever since I wrote again haha... School and stuff :P The last time I wrote was about The Last of Us. If you guys like this chapter, make sure to check out my other ones! Just keep in mind that I wasn't that good at writing (still not that great haha) so bear with me :)**

**So recently I've been watching way more anime and I'm definitely hooked! I am a huge SAO fan and will definitely begin writing some stories about that (SAO 2 HYPE).**

**Reviews are appreciated and hearts and kisses to those that favorite and follow this story :)**

**So without further ado, here's my next story. Basically a sequel to Guilty Crown!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**-Jelloe**

* * *

**My Guilty Crown**

_Shu…_

_Shu…_

A soft voice comes out of a girl with a design made of string formed by her hand. The guilty crown.

_Shu…_

I wake up to a sharp pain to my metallic right arm. Breathing heavily, I clutch the arm and tried to remain calm. I can't go back to her anymore. I've always told myself that I can't be living in the past anymore. I look out the window as I still clutch my mechanical arm. Inori was always the one that kept me calm and strong. "Is something wrong? Shu?" I look down at my bed and see Ayaselying next to me. Looking concerned, she sits up and hugs me. "It was about… _her_… right?"

Tears began running down the side of my cheeks. Even though I tried my best to move on with life, I still couldn't forget about her. Ayaseclutched me tightly on her chest. "I'll get you something to drink. Stay here ok?" She let go of me, got on her wheelchair, and went to the kitchen. "Everything changed ever since you left Inori." Everything really has changed. After finding out that Inori was gone forever, I wasn't able to move on with life. Everyone tried their best to help me forget, but she continued to be a part of me in my heart and mind. But there was one person that was able to change my life. This person made me smile and laugh. She was by my side the whole time; the times when I was weeping in tears and the times when I laugh from enjoyment. That was Ayase. It was as if I was finally able to begin a new life. This is why I chose her. She's the one that has been helping me go through my somber state. Even though I like her, I know I will never have the same feelings towards her than I did with Inori. I continued looking out at the view of my home. It was just in time for the sun to rise. The sky is patched with calm colors of blue, pink, and red. I wiped away the tears as I continued meditating on the days I had Inori.

One year has passed since the second attempted outbreak. Inori… The person I loved sacrificed herself instead of me in order to save everyone. Is this my true guilty crown? Being called a hero yet still feeling bereft? I miss her so much. Her tacit but benevolent personality, her sweet smile, her eyes, and her mellifluous voice. Even though I tried my best to forget about Inori, there isn't a single day that has gone by where I find something reminds me of her - the rice balls I make, the friends I see, even the home that I live in still brings me back to the days she was in this room. The door opens again and Ayasecomes in with a bottle of sweet green tea and hands it to me.

"No more orange juice?" We always drink orange juice in the morning.

Ayaseshakes her head. "There is, but just drink it. A bitter beginning to a sweet end. Even though bad things happened, most of us are happy in the end" She tries her best to smile and sat in bed next to me again.

I look at the green tea bottle and took a sip while still looking out the window. The bitter and sweet taste gives a nostalgic feeling of the Japan we all used to live in.

"Hey Shu…" She begins fondling around with her finger and hesitates on continuing. I turn to her and notice a concerned and solicitous look on her face. "Do you still love her?"

An astonished look came across my face and I look down in remorse.

"You've had dreams about Inori for a month now." She says, "And we've been together for almost a year. What's going on?"

"I don't know." That's all I can say right now. I was happy and finally was able to enjoy life. It wasn't until last month that I began having dreams of Inori again. I can still remember what she looks like. It's as if her void was meant for me to use. Our hearts seem to have a connection. "Something is telling me that I can still save her, but I know it's too late now." I look away from the window and look atAyase. "I have you now. You've helped me through all this and you've been there for me. That's why I like you."

Ayase nods and rests her head on my shoulder.

"If there is a way that she can be saved…" She took her hands and put them behind my head. Our foreheads touch and our mouths are only centimeters away from touching.

"…What will you do?"


	2. Chapter 2 - The Coffee I Drink Everyday

**Hey Guys! Sorry for posting this so late. Lemme just explain that I'm now going to be a Junior in highschool so gotta study that SATs T.T On top of that, I have an online course to do so I can skip it. I had double tutoring for my SAT class for the past 2 weeks which is why I am so late. Don't kill me please.**

**So basically there will definitely be action and obviously romance. I'm just getting warmed up :P**

**Shit gets a bit intense in this chapter haha**

**Don't forget to review my story so far! I love constructive criticism.**

**Hugs and kisses for those who follow and favorite :)**

**Without further ado, here's my second chapter (only :( )**

**- Jelloe**

* * *

"If there is a way that she can be saved… What will you do?-"

"Shu?" Mom called outside, "Is Ayase here too?"

Ayase smiles and quickly kisses me while I was still thinking. I noticed what just happened, blushed, and quickly jumped.

"I'm coming right out Ouma-san! I'm with Shu right now." Ayase crawled out of bed and turned to me. "Could you... be able to help me?" She smiled and I got out of bed, picked her up, and placed her on her wheelchair. Mom was waiting for me outside with a warm smile. "I brought you guys pizza!"

"Oh. Thanks" for some reason I really didn't want to talk to anyone right now.

"Is something the matter Shu?" Mom walks up to me and touches my shoulders. "Is there a malfunction in your eyes?"

"No" I looked down

"Did the genome not work?" She bent down to look closely at my eyes.

"I said no!" I glared at my mom and began breathing heavily while walking backwards.

"Shu…" Ayase looked at me in a concerned manner. "I think we should talk about th-"

"No." I interrupted her. I can't go back to Inori anymore. She's gone forever and there's nothing to change about it. "I'm going back to my room."

I slowly walked back to my room and sat on my bed looking at the view. Only two year and technology has advanced so far that genomes are beginning to take control of medical and scientific studies. Ever since people saw what I was able to do, scientists began racing to invent the _perfect_ genome for mankind. Even though my eyesight was gone, I was given vision again through the Vision Genome that was injected into me. Although great in many ways, fear and paranoia struck much of the world. Wars would begin to look even more chaotic and death would be extremely high. It would lead to our extinction if these things get out of hand. It would mean another void genome. Maybe another Lost Christmas. I look outside again and tears began coming down my face. The morning sky was blood pink just like Inori's hair. I dug my head into my blanket and began sobbing like a crybaby again.

"Shu please come out." Ayase knocked on the door.

I ignored her and laid in bed still crying. "Shu Ayase told me everything and I-"

I ran towards the door, opened it and looked at them. "There is nothing. Nothing! There is nothing we can do anymore to save her. Can you please just-"

"There is a possible way. It will be a long process, but there is a way" Mom stared at me. "I can't tell you right now since you'll be late for school. But there is a way."

My eyes widened. I was shocked. I looked down at Ayase and she didn't look at me. Her eyes didn't look happy. She looked sad. But what can I say? She knows that I still can't get over her. It hurts to see Ayase like this. I took a deep breath and looked at my mom. "How?"

"You're going to need to get to school soon. Get dressed and I'll tell you when you two get home." Mom didn't seem happy. A worried look was on her face. "And Ayase" Ayase's eyes go up and their eyes met. Mom nods and Ayase smiles faintly.

Me and Ayase grab a slice of pizza and left the house. Mom sees us outside and says goodbye. "Next time, please tell me before you two do your business. I don't want to clean up after you guys!"

I turned around, blushed and yelled at her. Ayase giggled and we were off to school. I sat next to Ayase on the train. We didn't have a normal conversation like we usually did. Instead, Ayase was looking down and tried to avoid eye contact. I looked out the window and thought of something to try and cheer her up. My hand slowly moved towards her and they met. "You never told me what you would do if she would come back." She said as she responded to my action. I really don't know what I would do. Ayase and I have been through so much, yet now that I am told that Inori has a possibility of coming back, I really don't know what to do.

"I…" I clenched her hand and looked at her. I can't hurt her. I have feelings for her as well.

"Shu…" Ayase clenched my hand. "I know that you like me, but I also know that you still have some feelings for Inori. Is that right?"

I looked away and nodded. Her other hand moved and she placed it on top of our hands. "I'm not going to give up that easily on you and you know that. Even though Inori can be brought back, we're still together at this time. I know that you like me and I know that you wouldn't just nonchalantly leave me." I looked at her and she put her head on my shoulder. "It would be nice… to see her again." She smiled.

"Yeah." I smiled faintly at her and I close my eyes awaiting our turn for the stop to our school.

Giggles were coming around as I helped Ayase out of the train.

"Hey Shu. You going to ditch us for Ayase again during lunch?" Souta grinned "You always leave us for her. What happened to your friends?"

"You know you guys could always sit with us." Ayase laughed. "Quit making us feel guilty."

_*Ding*_

_*Ding*_

_*Ding*_

"Then it's a deal! We're sitting together during lunch for the first time in like two weeks. What is up with you this month Shu? You seem so different." Souta came up to me and put his hands on my face. "Shu?"

I didn't notice that I was staring off into space again. I see Souta's arms straight and touching my face when suddenly a flash appears. It was Inori. Her pink hair and red eyes. Her ingenious expression one foot away from me. I quickly blink again and see Souta looking cluelessly at me. "Shu?"

I quickly push him away and back up into the school wall outside our classroom we were walking to. I quickly try and calm myself down while everyone was staring at me. I look at Ayase and an expression of worry was on her face. I took a deep breath and weakly smiled. "Yeah I'm fine."

"Geez Shu you've really been out of it lately." Souta scratched his head and yawned, "I really hope you're ok."

"Hey Shu." Yahiro put his hand on my shoulder. "If you can't really talk to anyone you can always count on me."

"Yeah thanks." I looked down

"Maybe it's something we should all know. Maybe we should talk about it during lunch." Class was about to begin. The teacher was walking our way. "How about it?"

I nodded and he patted me on the back. It was time for me to become engulfed with education for five hours.

_*Ding*_

_*Ding*_

_*Ding*_

Lunch time finally started. Ayase and I move to the abandoned building that our friends all go to. Along the way, Ayase and I had a fun and brusque talk.

"Yeah so where to afterschool?" I smiled and asked her.

"I don't know. Let's go get some coffee."

"You remind me of coffee." I replied

"Why's that?" Ayase looked up from her wheelchair.

"You're a bitter person." I chuckled as Ayase pouted and glared at me.

"Coffee always has a sweet taste after right? You might look bitter, but since I finally know you, you're probably the sweetest and greatest person I have ever met." I thought over what to say next. "You're the coffee I drink every day."

Ayase blushes and smiles. "Jeez Shu. But aren't you just copying what I said about tea?"

I laughed nervously. "Yeah well tea is more nostalgic than it is sweet. I don't want to feel homesick every day when I'm around you. Everyone drinks coffee in the morning to start a new day. You've given me a new start. So you're my coffee I drink every day."

"You're so cheesy" Ayase laughs "That would be one of the cute things I like about you."

"Oh what's something you like about me that's not cute?" I looked at her in a skeptical way.

"You get serious when needed to be and always try and help others even if it takes a toll on your body." Ayase touches my mechanical right arm. "You would never try and abandon anyone you care about."

I didn't think much of it and continued walking towards the abandoned building. When we got there, everyone was talking and laughing.

"Oh hey look who showed up to join us." Souta ran up to us and patted me on the back. "What was taking you two lovebirds so long?" He smiled and kindly said hi to Ayase.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe Ayase and Shu were doing some naughty stu-" Tsugumi was looking seductively at Ayase but was cut off by her.

"Let's just not go there and just talk about other things!" Ayase blushes and yells at Tsugumi.

We all sat down together and began eating. The atmosphere was quite enjoyable. Everyone smiled and laughed while we were eating. It's like as if we've all forgotten our past; or tried to at least. After a long laugh, an awkward silence was amidst the air. Yahiro looked at me while I was still smiling. "Shu. Are you cool with telling us what's been going on?"

My smile quickly faded away and I was caught off guard. "Oh? Shu is that why you've been acting so differently lately?" Souta used his chopsticks and ate a clump of natto and rice.

I looked down and was wondering if I should tell them. I don't want them to remember the past. They seem happier now than before. Ayase was off her wheelchair the whole time sitting next to me and held my hand. "We all want to see her again you know. Ouma-san said that we could bring her back."

I nodded and continued looking at the ground. "There's a chance that Inori…" My voice was caught and the flashbacks suddenly came to my head again. My head felt like it was swelling and my heart was beating faster and faster.

"What's going on?" Tsugumi asked.

"Hey Shu are you ok?" I heard Souta put down his lunchbox

"Shu?" Ayase patted my back

Everything started turning white and before I knew it, I was in a different world. Everything was white.

"Shu…" I heard a voice. A soft voice. A voice I have remembered all this time.

"Inori…?" A shadow was in front of me and became clearer as I walked towards it. Everything was too bright and I stumbled my way towards the dark shadow. My hands were out trying to find Inori.

"Shu… I don't have much time but there is something I need to say."

I continued walking and stumbling after the shadow. Tears finally rolling down my eyes.

"Our souls are tied together. There is something going on with your body. The void genome isn't completely wiped out. You were able to absorb me as you took the guilty crown. I'm with you. Inside of you. Right here." A hand touches my chest. "Maybe someday… I'll be able to see you again… Shu."

A flashing sound went through me and everything went dark after.

"Shu! Hey Shu!" Yahiro was shaking me by the shoulders and was looking insane.

I wake up and see that I had tears in my face. I sat up quickly and drank some of my water. Ayase was beside me and had her hand against her mouth looking shocked. Everyone was shocked.

"What in the hell is going on with you Shu?" Souta screamed at me and slapped me in the face. "Get a hold of yourself and tell us before I hit you again!" Souta was worried. "You nearly scared me to death you idiot!"

I look down again and finally spoke up.

"I can bring back Inori."

I wonder if my coffee date is still good with Ayase.


	3. Chapter 3 - Sunset

**Hey guys! Third chapter :)**

**Just so you guys know. I will NOT be able to write Fanfics when school starts :( I have a lot to do this year haha**

**Action will soon start so hopefully I have time to write about it.**

**I love constructive feedback and reviews. Hearts and kisses for those who favorite and follow! :)**

**Thanks to those who have been following this story!**

**Jelloe**

* * *

"Is it ready yet?" Professor Sato asked as I continued inspecting the genome in a microscope.

"Soon" I replied as I scrutinized each segment of the Vidus Genome. They say it's the true successor of the Void Genome.

"Is your son up to do this? Haruka?" Sato touched my shoulder lightly.

I turned away from the microscope and checked the time. It was almost six. "He'd do anything to save someone he cares about. You guys aren't even giving me the choice to make the decision. My work is done for today. I'll see you tomorrow."

"He needs to be the one to use it" Sato stood outside our laboratory. "If all that you're saying is true, your son will be able to change this world tremendously."

I nodded, bowed, and left GHQ which is now controlled by the newly established Japanese government. As I drove, I couldn't help but think about what will happen to Shu. After the incident triggering the Fourth Apocalypse, a Void synchronization occurred between Inori and Shu. Their hearts became one together. A Vidus Transcendence.

It's almost ready to be tested. All I have to do is tell Shu.

**_Three hours earlier_**

"Coffee time?" I tried my best to act normal as I pushed Ayase outside of the school.

"Yup" Ayase laughed and rested her head by my forearm, "I'm so tired."

"Wow is that just an excuse to rest your head on my arm?" I nudged her head a bit and laughed.

Ayase giggles and started getting comfortable at the position we were in.

As we walked out the school, people were running out for fresh air. Ayase and I walked slowly and talked happily. Yahiro walked past us, patted me on the shoulder, and nodded at me. Souta then slapped me on the back and put his arm around me. "Where are you two love birds going?"

"Coffee." I said as I tried recovering from the slap. Ayase laughs and rests her head on my arm again.

"Hey Shu. You can talk to me whenever you want about this alright? We're all in this together." Souta whispered towards my ear and smiled.

I nodded and looked down. "Yeah thanks. See you later"

We walked out of school territory and went to the usual coffee shop that we went to. We knew the people well there and they would usually give us a complimentary slice of cake to share. We requested a place outside since the Spring temperature was just right for our clothes. The store was by the beach with a perfect view of GHQ. The sun was shining brightly down on us as birds chirped around us. The soothing sound of the ocean waves and fresh beach air really calmed me down. I continued looking at Ayase. Her beautiful brown eyes, her brown hair, and her blouse she was wearing. She looked amazing.

"Hey Shu… what do you keep looking at me for? Is there something wrong with me?" Ayase blushed and moves her hair around.

I snap out of it and shake my head. "You just look really pretty today."

Ayase giggled and looked over the beach and out to the bay area. "Have you ever wondered why the Recovery Genome never worked on me?"

I looked out with her and looked at the peaceful waves that were shaped from the water. I turn to her legs and look down again.

"I'm so envious you know. You got your eyesight back but the genome I took never worked." She sighed and smiled sadly.

I looked back and saw the GHQ headquarters. Even though genomes are the next level to humanity, they are painful to deal with. Cells are being reshaped, DNA being reorganized, and tissues being changed completely at the same time. It's a painful procedure.

"I'm sorry you had to go through all of that and not get anything as a result." I look at her and tried my best to smile. "They'll fix it."

Ayase gave a reassuring smile and placed her hand on top of mine on the table.

"Well look at you two love birds. Here's the coffee you guys have been waiting for." The waiter came and placed our coffee on the table. Ayase thanked the waiter and looked at me. I looked back at her and smiled back.

"What?" I laughed a little bit and continued looking at her hazel eyes.

"I don't know. I'm just thankful I got someone like you." Ayase blushes and smiles

"I bet there are things you're not thankful of?" I questioned her

"Yeah you snore sometimes when you sleep. I can't get up with you around me so I have to cope with it."

"Hey!" I yelled reluctantly.

That's when my phone buzzed by the table.

"Do you need to take it now?" Ayase asked beginning to look dejected.

I look at the phone and it was an email from my mom. The subject only had a name – "Vidus Genome." There was an attached file. I shook my head and smiled. "I'll check on it later." I replied. Things can wait.

As we talked, drank, and ate, we didn't know how much time that went by. All I knew was that I was enjoying it. I pushed Ayase to the beach when we finished at the Coffee shop.

"It's been so long you know." Ayase said.

"So long about what?"

"It's been so long since we had a conversation like this." Ayase cheerfully smiled. "You know. I've never really been in ocean water before."

"Are you hinting me something?" I was reluctant. I knew what she was going to ask me to do.

"Pick me up. You need your exercise."

I hesitated as I stopped and picked her up. "Are you sure about this?" I asked

"We'll be fine."

I ran near the ocean and lowered Ayase near the water. As Ayase was feeling the cool evening water, I began thinking of the email mom gave me. What was the Vidus Genome? I've never heard of it before.

"Watch out!" Ayase patted my chest and I looked out towards the ocean. A large tide hit us and both of us got drenched. We decided it was time to leave so I picked her up and climbed the dune that separated the boardwalk from the beach.

"Are you ok? I didn't notice that wave" I embarrassingly looked away.

"You've always been clumsy. It's alri-"

I accidentally tripped on a wet patch of seaweed. I stumble forward and accidentally drop Ayase. We both fell on the ground with me on top of her. "For God's sake you need to watch where you're going!" Ayase scolded me and began laughing after. I rubbed my head and laughed. Ayase wasn't hurt from the incline we were on.

"Hey Shu…" I look down at her and she was blushing. She put her arms around my neck and I moved closer to her. The orange setting sun behind us, Ayase on the sand with me on top, and with no one around. It was a perfect moment. I move closer to her and looked at her hazel eyes. She's the one for me. Ayase smiled, closed her eyes and moved a few centimeters towards my head. Our heads touched and we kissed.

Time felt as if it slowed down as our lips touched. The soft feeling and sweet taste from her lips mesmerized me. As we finished, I open my eyes and we both giggled. I quickly moved in for another peck on her lips and laid next to her. The sun was still setting and it was just us. I moved my arm around her and she rested her head on my shoulder. Her hands held my hand that had my shoulder around hers and we sat there for a good five minutes not talking. Just looking at the setting sun.

Everything was beautiful. I wished that this moment would never end. The birds were flying near the ocean and the sun was just about to set.

"Shu?" Ayase looked at me.

"Yeah?"

"I…" Ayase turned red again.

"You've been turning red a lot today. What's up?" I laughed and waited for her to speak.

"I love you."


End file.
